inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Paper
'' '' Paper, labeled The Innocent Psycho, was a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity. He started on Team Epic and technically joined Team Chickenleg after rejoining. Paper was the first to be eliminated in A Lemony Lesson. He returned to the show in Double Digit Desert. He was also the last contestant to be eliminated before the finale in The Penultimate Poll. Personality Paper started out on Inanimate Insanity as an innocent yet somewhat immature character. However, once he was eliminated, and sent to Idiotic Island, Paper began to develop slight anger issues, as his passion to leave the island became his primary desire. Once he rejoined, he displayed that he had developed an evil side, that apparently was revealed later to be triggered by the word "Idiotic Island". Despite this, Paper's anger issues seemed to simmer, as he became kind, yet quite cautious, though he constantly became a follower to OJ. Inanimate Insanity In The Crappy Cliff, Paper's scene was when he asks what feces is, in which Knife responds to as bad words, which grosses Paper out. In A Lemony Lesson, Paper is picked to be on Team Epic by Knife, who also convinces Paper to disregard the challenge, and instead watch Desperate Housewives with him. Team Epic ended up losing the challenge, leading them to elimination, where both Paper and Knife received 3 votes each. This resulted to a tiebreaker, where Knife and Paper were both atop a platform and had to knock eachother off. Paper easily was knocked off by Knife, but grabbed the pole right above the water. After several objects were tossed down by Knife, it was a piano that ended the tiebreaker, and eliminating Paper. In A New Stage In The Game, Paper, along with Baseball, were seen on Idiotic Island, as Paper complained about his lengthy time within the cage. Baseball attempts to calm him down to no avail, but moments later Lightbulb crashes in, as Paper greets her remains. In War De Guacamole and Sugar Rush, Paper is briefly seen in Idiotic Island, though he has no dialogue. In The Snowdown, for the rejoining encouragements, Paper furiously yells at the viewers to bust him out of Idiotic Island, but adds a sentimental "please" afterwards. In Double Digit Desert, Paper, as well as the rest of the Idiotic Island members, discuss who will rejoin the game. Once the rejoining starts, Paper constantly makes remarks about both Knife and MePhone4. He ends up making it down to the bottom two, only against Bow, but receives the most votes, therefore rejoining. However, once jumping down from the elimination area, he pops Balloon, as his newly developed evil side declares that he promised he would kill somebody once he got out. During the challenge, Paper fails in attempting to lead OJ through the desert, using Bomb to destroy cacti, and rather running into one moments later. In Aquatic Conflict, Paper is offered to play catch with Marshmallow, but is accidentally hit in the face, triggering his evil side to yell at Marshmallow, but switching back quickly to suppress this. At elimination, Paper is safe at the third to most votes for elimination, in front of Salt and Paintbrush. Paper ends up forming an alliance with OJ, after he decides to quit his previous one due to Bomb. Once the aquatic challenge is announced, Paper and OJ both express their dislike for water, leading Paper to buy a boat (apparently from Wal-Mart), which the two drift upon. While on the boat, Paper and OJ discuss their past betraying friends, leading them to begin a new friendship. However, Paper's evil side butts in, and throws OJ off the boat, though he is recovered later. Paper begins to fish for the coin, but instead catches a shark, sinking their boat. As Marshmallow runs out of the water, Paper throws his line, hooks and reels Marshmallow back into the sea, and taking the coin, and the immunity for himself. In Crappy Anniversary, while the animation is changed back to it's originality, Paper does not express extreme delight, or rather hatred towards this at all. He is safe from elimination, due to his previous immunity. As for the cliff diving challenge, Paper receives a water-proof bag to wear, as so he is safe from harm. Once he jumped however, a gust of wind blows him into the cliff, and into the feces. In Inanimate Smackdown, an episode that mainly focuses on Paper and his evil side, OJ and Paper start the episode by resolving the fact that Evil Paper is triggered by the word "Idiotic Island". As this is revealed, Paper's evil side is constantly triggered throughout the episode, as "Idiotic Island" is said multiple times. During elimination, Evil Paper temporarily takes over Paper's vote, and votes for OJ. Later in the challenge, Paper is set up to fight Pickle, who received two boxing gloves. While Paper seemed unwilling to battle, Pickle wanted to fight, and gave Paper a punch to the face, triggering Evil Paper to beat up Pickle, and rip him in half. He is later set to fight Bow, who casually throws a chair at him after he rambles about not fighting. Apple says that Paper will get sent to Idiotic Island, and begins to say the word numerous times, causing Paper to faint after Evil Paper is constantly triggered. Once the scene changes to inside Paper's head, he meets up with Evil Paper, who knocks Paper down, attempting to take full control of his mind. Paper, however, rebels this, and kills off Evil Paper with a piano. Paper awakens, revealing that he has conquered his evil side. Despite this, he is up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Paper is safe from elimination with a mere 25 votes. Paper plays through the beginning of the MePhone Says challenge, doing simple commands such as touching his face, feet and nose. However, after making a remark about MePhone4's underestimation, Paper is told to shut up, but not using the "MePhone Says" necessity, making him out of the challenge. He later rejoins for rounding up the eliminated contestants, and ends up capturing only Knife, causing him to lose the challenge. In The Tile Divide, Paper and an empty OJ are both sitting on a bench, while Paper begins to ramble about being up for elimination, and tells OJ to stop complaining. OJ snaps back, explaining his orange juice deficiency, while Paper obliviously drinks a carton of orange juice right beside him, infuriating OJ. At elimination, Paper and Bow were the bottom two, but Paper received 211 votes, and was safe. He later appears offering some help to Taco's lemon problem, but this angers OJ to yell at Paper for betraying him. Paper, however, agrees with OJ, and chooses to help OJ through the rest of Inanimate Insanity. As for the challenge, Paper and OJ work together to accomplish the challenge, but once at the end, Paper gives the immunity spot to OJ. In The Penultimate Poll, Paper first appeared at the elimination, hoping that the prize given out would be kabobs. As Pickle and Paper near the bottom two, it ends up being Pickle who is eliminated, and Paper is safe. He expresses his happiness with OJ, as they both are safe and outnumber Taco. However, the second elimination starts, and the first vote from Baseball goes to Paper, due to his "crazy guy impression". Knife also sets a vote for Paper, due to his betrayal in Episode 14, although Paper counteracts this with Knife's betrayal from Episode 2. Paper also recieves a vote from Salt, who chooses him over OJ and Taco, and also one from Bow, due to her inablitity to communicate within her box, Knife uses this to his advantage to vote for Paper. The final vote to Paper comes from Pickle, which he chooses due to Paper's late rejoining and following OJ. Paper pleaded to not go to Idiotic Island once again, but to no avail, as he was sent there along with the rest of the eliminated contestants. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), Paper is once again in Idiotic Island, being recently eliminated. Paintbrush mentions how terrible Idiotic Island is, as Paper begins to scream. Several people in the cage begin screaming, thinking Evil Paper has returned, although this just ended up being a false alarmed sneeze. He later appears unsurprisingly for OJ in his bleachers. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), Journey Through Memory Lane (Part ]]2, in the same spot from last episode in the bleachers, looking quite nervous as OJ and Taco run for the finish line. As OJ does end up winning, Paper, along with many others, cheer in delight, but quickly becomes confused as Taco reveals her secret side. He remains almost inactive throughout the rest of the episode, only screaming once in MePhone4's sake, and later confronting OJ about his million dollar loss. He, however, appears in the final shot with the rest of the cast. Inanimate Insanity II Paper does not join Inanimate Insanity II, as he was not chosen on the slot machine. In Breaking The Ice, along with everyone else, he enjoys the party in Hotel OJ. He later questions MePhone's arrival, and later upsettingly tells the newly revived OJ that they did not make Season 2. Paper later is seen after repairing the hotel windows, although one is broken again by a dodgeball. Trivia *Paper is the only contestant to rejoin appropriately. **The other to rejoin is Lightbulb, but she joined inappropriately due to miscounted votes. *Paper may be similar to Mike from Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, both having alternate personalities and defeating them in the end in similar ways. **Though the scene where Paper defeats Evil Paper came out two months after the episode where Mike defeats his alternates, AnimationEpic says that he had planned out the entire story of Evil Paper right after Paper was confirmed to rejoin (far before the episode of Total Drama was released). *Paper is the only male to come in the middle of the game, as the other female people to do so are Lightbulb, Apple, and Bow. *Both of Papers eliminations are caused by other contestants and not the voters. **He was the only contestant eliminated by eliminated contestants. *Paper is the only contestant to be on both Team Epic and Team Chickenleg. *Paper is the only contestant of Team Epic to not join Season 2 **Balloon is the inverse of his case, since he was the only member of Team Chickenleg to join Season 2. *Paper is the first and last contestant to be eliminated before the finale. *Paper has had a strange connection with pianos, as one crushed him in A Lemony Lesson, he was thrown one when he rejoined in Double Digit Desert, and has Evil Paper crushed by one in Inanimate Smackdown. Gallery |-| Overall= NB Paper.png Papernewidle.png PaperBetterIdle.png NewPaperIdle.png Paperidlenew.png PaperCastIdle.png PaperCreation.png Paper_4.png Paper_5.png Paper_6.png Paper_7.png Paper_9.png Paper_10.png Paper_11.png Paper_13.png Paper_14.png Paper_15.png Paperep16.png Paper_16.png Paper_17.png PaperBody.png Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Male Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Team Epic Category:Team Chickenleg Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male